border
by PrEsIdEnTdAvIdBoWiE
Summary: a military style of mukuro and hibari slight bondage/whip use and lemon twist at the end if your not expecting it already whilr reading it XD


Ello ello! Im so sorry I haven't updated on any of my stories! I just haven't had any time since school started back up . but! since it's a three day weekend and I was out friday (i was sick) I intend to atleast write something...so I am! It's just going to be a simple one-shot between Hibari and Mukuro YAY! and it's going to be military themed heh' yup i've been reading some military yaoi manga online and got a few ideas heh'. Well anyway.. Here ya' go!

Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...darn Warning: There is smut! you've been warned!

I stand there slumped over with my hands suspended in the air by chains,my head tilted down to the ground kepping my eyes on my feet.  
There's a man standing in front of me clad in a General's outfit,his arms crossed behind him holding a is a good five inches taller than me pale porclien skin,mismatching eyes,and dark blue hair held in a low pony-tail cascading down his back.

He had a noticble smirk on his face when he began to speak,"Finally!" "We've captured you!"he boomed,"You're quite a legend here, Lieutenant Hibari Kyoya!"  
He spoke with micheift in each word.I looked up my hat making a shadow over my eyes but you could clearly see the glare etched on my face,"The allied Army General Rokudo." "At your service!I'm honored you've heard of me!"he beamed with a grin."Since you had single-handely flattened my troops the othe day," he paused and made his way over to me bending over and tilting my head towards his with the miltary whip."how shall I return such a favor?" he said with sarcasm.

He continued,"How about we start with an amicable chat?""Let's begin with your country's Military strategy,and the location of you forces..?" he said while tilting his head.  
I clentched my teeth and answered,"..You actually expect me to answer that?" He grabbed my chin and moved his face towards mine with a sadistic grin on his face,"Why yes,if you know what's god for you," "Otherwise-" "It could get painful," and with that he cracked his whip against my side with a 'Swoosh'.

I winced,"URGH!" "I'll be damned.." the man started and suddenly got an aroused blush on his face with dazed eyes he said,"What an erotic expression," he licked his whip,"I want to see more of that haughty face contorted in pain." I spat at the ground,"You sick bastard!" "Beat me all you want!" "Better yet,why don't you just cut my throat to save us both the trouble!?"

He gabbed my chin again,"Oh,no..I'd never do that!" "If I let you die so easily,I wouldn't have much fun." He took his other hand and popped the first few buttons of my uniform open with distinct snaps,and fondled my bear opened my top wider,"Besides,intrerogation isn't all I'm after..." " ! " He pinched a nipple,"Why do you think I went through all the trouble to capture you alive?" My cheeks got red as he put his hand on my shoulder blade and his other hand on my lower back and pulled my closer to him were my chin was laying on his right sholder."Aww you'e blushing," "Did you finally get it?"

He knelled down and slid his hands down my back and to the front of my took a nipple into his mouth and pinched the other one the whole time keeping his mitchmatched eyes on my colbat blue ones."Urgh!" I gripped the chains above me with a steel grip."S-stop!!" "W-hat are you doing!?" "STOP IT!.."  
"P-please!" "Ah!" He took his mout off my nipple and blew on it and looked up at me with his blue eye closed and still had an aroused blush on his face"..Such sensitive nipples!" He moved his left hand down my lower stomach and below my waist to fondle me through my pants and smirked,"Looks like you're already feeling how hard you are-" "Nnnh!" My face heated up again and I looked down with my eyes clentched shut.

He moved his head up to my neck and kissed the spot under my ear and whispered,"There's nothing to be ashamed of,""You're a beautiful man!" I turned my head with my eyes still closed."But I must say...I'm amazed at how responsive you are." He stated while unzipping my pants and grabbing my member from my boxers.  
"However, can you cum by another man's hand?" "Or are you used to doing this all the time?" when he said that he squezed my member.I jolted "Urgh!" he smirked,  
"..Look at you!You're already about to burst!" "You'r body is so honest."

"I bet you have a lover,huh?" he kept stroking,"..URGH! S..Stop it!!" He chuckled,"You really want me to stop?"He slid back down to his knees and started to stroke my penis faster."Aww-you're so big!""Lemme' slick you up first." after he said that he took a long lick to the eyes snapped open and I jolted."ARGH!"  
My hands still suspeneded and above my my fingertips clinging to the chain."Is your lover in the army?""This man of your's?" He sucked on the tip and took it out of his mouth with a "pop!" "C'mon you can tell me!" "Argh!...Ah"

He grabbed both of my legs and put them over his shoulders and sucked harder while bobbing his head up and down.I shudderd "Stop! Stop!...Please!" He licked the underside with a long stroke of his tounge and continued to suck the tip."Ahhh..." My head tilted to the side as I moaned louder,"Ah!' "Ahhh..!" my head feel down,  
"S-stop it!" "..I knew it!" "your tip is your weakness.." he said while looking up with his eyelds lowered and a blush on his face."Do you also beg your lover's mercy like this?""How's he like?" he questioned.

"Tell me his name,Kyoya..." he stated with a smile "Ah!..I..No.." "AH!" he stroked faster "NOOO!" "MUKURO!!" My head flew back my hat flying off as I came.  
"Mukuro?" "Is that the lucky guy's name?" he asked while licking the come off his hand."umm..urgh.." tears gathered in the corners of my took off his glove and now with his bear hand he carreesed my left cheek."Are you mad at yourself now?" he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him,"However..That shamed exspression only arouses me further.." he smirked.I clencthed my teeth and glared, I decided to take matters into my own hands and kicked him int the stomach sending him to the ground with a 'thump.' He grabbed his stomach and winced,"ouch.."I forgot to shackle your feet."He grabbed the whip forgotten on the floor and whipped it across my chest with a loud "SMACK!""BAD BOY!" "URGH!" I cried out in pain.

He got up walked up behind my whip still in hand,and grabbed my jaw from behind and turned it towards bent his head down next to my ear and spoke,"-better behave yourself,so both of us can enjoy this." He trailed the whip up my thigh,"You may not know it Kyoya-," "but I love you...!" I tried pulling my head away but failed.  
He let go of my head and whip and suddenly pulled down my continued"From the moment I saw you on the battlefront ,I had fallen for you." He kissed my thigh "AH!" "S-stop it! Bastard!!" "HAVEN'T YOU SHAMED ME ENOUGH!?!"

"Not yet.I want to see..ALL OF YOU!" and with that he spread my ass apart to reveal the puckered hole."AH!" "Ohhh..What a beautiful color!" "You take my breath away Kyoya!" He said licked it then inserted a finger,"HAH AHHH!" "How about here?" "Has thisbeen explored by anyone other than your lover?" he moved the slender digit faster."Hya!""Ah-" he licked once removed his finger and stood back up."Oh!" he said while reaching his hand around my and grabbing my member once more."..Looks like you've got quite a bit built up.""How long has it been?" he spoke in my ear."A year or two?aybe even longer?" he sighed when he didn't hear a respond to his thing I know i feel his erection through his uniform rubbing my ass from behind."If you don't start talking-"... he grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards him and licked up my cheek,"A-alright!" "I...I'll talk.".."I'll tell you everything..."

"..Mukuro and I are childhood 're neighbors and both of us are the same age." "You could even say we're closer than most brothers.."  
"When we were 16 Mukuro suddenly..kissed me." "After that,we spent most of our time in each other's arms in his family's basement." "...It was..the first time for both of us."

"That was six years ago.." "We've been in love with each other since." The man still had his arms wrapped around my mid-section with his teeth clentched.  
I had a serious look on my face,"Our feelings would never change.." he suddenly got a very sadistic grin his face and chuckled,"Are you sure about that?"  
He suddenly grabbed my hips and rammed into me."AH!AHHH!-" he only thrust faster at my moans."Due to segregation of the nation,"He grunted before continuing,  
"Lovers are forced to join forces on opposite forces and live apart."  
He grabbed the back of my left thigh and liftedt up and thrusted faster,"However in the army full of horny men..one couldn't help feeling anxious about leaving a lover as beautiful as you behind.." he kissed my cheek and continued,"Your lover must be constanly worrying,about you cheating on him!" he rammed harder into me.  
"Have you." "Done this with any other men?" he questioned going faster."AHH!" "AH!" "AHHH!~"

He pulled the chain on the cieling down so it extended down until I was laying on my stomach and knees and his hand pushing my back down."AH!" "S..So Good!"  
"This feels s-so good!" I chuckled"What a shameful body!" "Captured and getting violated by the enemy," "yet you still scream in ecstacy-"  
He started to stroke my member again as he went faster.

"NOW TELL THE TRUTH!" "HAVEOU DONE THIS WITH ANY OTHER MEN?" "Perhaps with another general.." "Since your lover was not around,he was none the wiser..!" I moaned louder,"I.." I have NOT...done it with any other men!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up then let go and grabbed the upper part of my right arm and pulled it back and put his free hand on my went faster."Are you telling the truth..?" "AH! Ah!"

He let go of my arm and stomach and grabbed the backs of my thighs and tilted back so I was now leaning up against him completly exsposed."AH!" "really?"  
"Y..Yes it's the truth!" "R-really?" I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek."BELIEVE ME MUKURO.." he suddenly got a very gentle smile on his face.

After he was finished he unlocked the shakles on my wrists and sat me down on his lap."If I found out you were cheating on me, it wouldn't be just tourture."  
he said kissing my cheek again with a "chu". I rubbed my wrists 'o-ouch!' I though,"I know!" "You've always been the jealous type!" He smiled a toothy grin and I just sighed and put my hand on top of his head."I don't care for the masquerade,but I'm glad we could met privatley!" I pushed his hat off his head to reveeal the pineapple styled hair beneath the hat."I could've sworn you were enjoying this,Mukuro!" 'You seemed pretty well into your character!' I thought with a sweat drop and a sigh.

"You had me in agony when I heard they captured General Hibari..it took all my power to convince them otherwise." He turned me over and he layed me on my back and kayed on top of me I placed my hands on his sholders."Forget General Hibari, call me Kyoya!" "YESSIR!" he responded with a placed his hand on the left sde of my face and took his thumb and rubbed my bottom lip."My most beloved friend,and lover Kyoya," he stared at me with warmth in his eyes,"Isn't this just like our first time together in my family's basement.."

He bent his head down and kissed my neck and licked up to my ear,"..you.." "you idiot.." I said as my hand's clentched the matireal of his uniform and blushed.

Ohhh..indeed, once we discarded our uniforms,it's like we had turned back time!

"Ah!" "Ah!" "Mukuro!"

We're no longer enemies but two lovers finally reunited-

Mukuro kissed my lips deep."Nnnn" "M-mukuro""Ahhh!" "haaa" "haa" "I'm cumming!" I yelled. "M-me too K-kyoya..ah!"

The next morning I woke up to the booms of the cannons from outside.I sat up fast,"Thatwas the cannon!?!Is it noon already!?" I hurridly stood up and started to get dressed,"The shift is about to change soon!!""We must leave before anyone gets here!" OK maybe I was being a bit dramatic.  
"Wait,Kyoya," "One more kiss..." He pulled my head down and gave my a passionate kiss.

Until again,my love...

"G'bye! See you next time" 'Ahh why did our families settle on the "border"?" Mukuro thought with a sweat before Kyoya left he turned aroud in his uniform his hat leaving a shadow over his ees and a sinster smirk on his face."-By the way..Next time it's my turn to be the prepared!"'That whip was a nifty prop' Hibari thought with a sinister slupmed his shoulders and let out a shudder with a nervous laugh and waved,"Ahahaha..."  
'I guess the war won't be over soon enough--...' Mukuro thought with a sigh.

YAYAYAYAY!! ima' done! ouchie my fingers hurt that took me three hours to type up heh' well anyway hope ya' liked it yup yup i know not much of a twist at the end if you were expecting it haha, well anyway untill next time BUH-BYE!~presidentdavidbowie 


End file.
